Dreams of Freedom
by rens-luvr
Summary: This story takes place during slavery. Ren is a slave. He gets along with everyone, but also wants to be free. Will this wish ever come true for him?
**rens-luvr:** Hey. This is another historical fanfic. It takes place during slavery. Ren starts out as a twelve year old child. Enjoy!

 **POV. Ren**

I ran up to papa. He was husking corn from the field. "Papa papa! Can I help?" I asked cheerfully. He showed me how to do it and handed me one. Suddenly, I was lifted up by the back of my shirt and spun around until I came face to face with Master Thomas.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I smiled goofishly and laughed happily when he shook me a little. He looked at me like I was crazy, but amused at the same time.

"Helping my papa husk corn." I replied. He put me down on my feet. He kneeled down in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I love Master Thomas. He's so kind to me. I also like Mistress Krista. She lets me help out with cooking. I enjoy helping out.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a hard worker. Keep up the good work." he said. He stood up. He grabbed a bag of freshly picked corn cobs that had not been husked. "Why don't you head back to the house with that." he added. I nodded eagerly and dashed away. I sat in the middle of the yard and started husking the corn. Mistress Krista was on the porch. She got up and came over to me.

"Can you husk six or maybe ten of those for me. I want to use some for dinner." she asked. I nodded cheerfully and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug and ruffled my hair. Then, her daughter, Sophie, came out.

"Working again?" she asked. I nodded and hummed happily as I husked the corn. I hummed my favorite tune. Amazing Grace. Sophie sat next to me and watched me contentedly. "Why do you enjoy working so much anyways?" she continued. I only shrugged and continued the corn.

"I enjoy helping out. That's all." I replied. I carried the corn inside to Mistress Krista. She was in the kitchen making dinner. She turned around when I bumped into the table with a pained yelp as it hit my pelvis.

"There's my hard little worker. Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded and carefully set the corn on the table. I sniffed the air.

"Mmmmm. It smells good in here." I commented. She smiled and put the corn into a large pot of boiling water. I sat down at the table, watching her cook. She cooks amazing food.

"I'm making corn, fried potatoes, and fried chicken for dinner. Want to help me?" she asked. I got up and nodded eagerly. She handed me a basket. Huh? "I want to make eggs tomorrow morning. Can you please go get eggs for me? I want that basket filled." she continued. She smiled and hugged me. I eagerly returned the hug, enjoying her friendly touch.

"Yes ma'am!" I cheered. I cheerfully waltzed off to the chicken coop. "Hi birdies. Mistress Krista wants your eggs." I said. I started collecting eggs from the nests. I let out a pained yelp as one of the chickens attacked me, causing me to drop an egg. Oh no! No no no! I started panicking. If Master Thomas found out, I would be punished for sure. I took the basket of eggs and made a run for it. I hurried back inside, my arm oozing blood.

"What happened? Are you ok?!" Mistress Krista asked. I didn't even realize I was crying. My arm hurt and I had dropped a perfectly good egg. I instantly started crying, scared.

"One of the chickens attacked me! I dropped an egg and it broke! I'm sorry!" I cried. She got a wet rag and gently cleaned my arm off. She got a closer look at the wound. She got a needle and thread.

"Accidents happen. Everyone makes mistakes. That wound is pretty deep." she replied soothingly. She gently and carefully stitched it up. It wasn't much at all. Then, Master Thomas came in.

"I found a broken egg on the floor in the chicken coop. What happened to him?" he asked. Mistress Krista looked up at him as she cleaned the rest of the blood that was on my arm off. I froze up, scared that he would punish me.

"A chicken attacked him. He ended up dropping an egg when it hit him. I stitched his arm up. The wound was fairly deep." she explained. Master sat next to me. I didn't have the courage to make eye contact.

"A...am I in trouble?" I squeaked. He ruffled my hair affectionately and wrapped my arm in bandages.

"This will keep you from picking at it. It's going to itch." he replied. He got up and left. At least I'm not in trouble. Thank God for that. I looked at Mistress Krista. She smiled kindly and gave me an apple. I took it gratefully. My stomach growled its approval. I munched on it while she continued making dinner. She started cutting potatoes and putting the slices into a frying pan.

 **Years later...**

I woke up to the sun shining through the barrack window. I was excited. I was finally 16. I rushed to the house. Mistress Krista was already making breakfast. "Good morning. Do you by chance need any fruits or vegetables harvested? If you like, I can go pick a bunch. I'll even fill ten or twenty bags worth." I offered. I still love helping out with a passion. She thought for a moment.

"Now that I think of it, I need carrots, potatoes, apples, onions, beans, and a lot of corn." she answered. She could tell something else was up. "What's wrong? You seem nervous suddenly." she asked. I took in a nervous breath. I knew I had to tell her at some point. It won't be a secret for long. I have to tell her even if I get whipped for it.

"I...I have something to tell you. Don't get upset with me. S...Sophie's pregnant. It's mine. I'm sorry. We were hanging out and got carried away. She's excited about it. We both are. Don't hate me!" I confessed. She looked shocked. I prepared for her to hit me or something. Instead, she smiled knowingly. Huh? What the?

"I know. She told me last night. Thomas is happy about it too. Make sure that it doesn't get around anywhere else." she replied. I felt a rush of relief. "Now. Go pick the crops before the birds and rodents get to them first." she teased. I nodded and hugged her cheerfully.

"No animal will beat me to the fields!" I declared competitively. She smiled in amusement. I rushed out to the fields. It was hot out. I took off my shirt and put on a pair of work gloves. I met Thomas outside. He was standing over another slave, a whip in his hand. He smiled and nodded when he spotted me. He then turned to the slave cowering on the ground. I sped off before I could see anymore. I know I'm the favorite. I've never once gotten whipped. I always do a task, no matter how much I hate it, without complaint. I scared a bird away when it pecked at a lettuce head. It fluttered into the air with a panicked scream. Suddenly, I was attacked by a chicken. "Hello Betsy. Nice to see you too." I laughed. It didn't take me long to figure out that her attacks were just a way of showing she likes me. She nuzzled my ankle affectionately. She followed behind me as I picked the plants. Suddenly, I got a little dizzy and fell over. Luckily, Sophie was there. She was just running over to me when I collapsed. She immediately turned around. She came back with Mistress Krista. She felt my forehead.

"Looks like he overheated." she said. She looked down at me. "Why don't take a break and cool off. I'll have Ezekiel finish harvesting." she added. Her and Sophie helped me up. They took me back to the house. They sat me against the wall. Thomas rushed up to us.

"He overheated." Sophie told him. Suddenly, I started throwing up and fell over. He filled a bucket with freezing cold water and dumped it on me. I let out a pleased sigh. My stomach was still churning. I started throwing up again. The pain in my stomach got worse and I started crying while holding my stomach.

"Did he eat something today?" Mistress Krista asked. Sophie shrugged and looked at Thomas. He looked away.

"I gave him a pear earlier. I didn't know it was bad. He said it tasted just fine." he replied. I grabbed her hand weakly when she tried to go after him.

"I...it's not his fault...the pear tasted like a normal pear...it wasn't off in thew slightest." I croaked. She nodded and felt my forehead. She looked really worried.


End file.
